


[MF] The One With Dino and Niccola

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: ... it’s at least partially Mukuro’s fault [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Flame Active Character(s), M/M, Mafia Boss Sawada Tsunayoshi, Male Pregnancy, Mist Mischief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare





	[MF] The One With Dino and Niccola

He wakes slowly, warm and cosily comfortable and it takes him a moment to realise why; at some point during the night two of his own had carefully removed him from his office chair and tucked both him and themselves into his big bed. (He hates his big bed in Italy; it was cold and uncomfortably oversized, with blankets he could drown in, but with the warm furnaces on either side of him, wrapped around him, he could enjoy it.) There are two half hard cocks poking at him, but the men's breathing was still the steady pattern of sleep, and he contemplates what to do, and wishes for a little Mist to make the sexy option easier. {Kufufufu. Wish granted, little Vongola. It's always amusing when you decide to be a little selfish, and watching the results of this will be more than reward enough for me.}

He pinches the bridge of his nose and then ignores his Mist's amusement in favour of confirming what his Mist had changed; it didn't feel like it had been as simple as only lubricating his ass, and his fingers find the tight slit behind his balls, already dripping moisture, and Mukuro had given up on trying to kill him, so he would just enjoy things. If it had long-term consequences, he'd just pay Mammon to replicate them on his Mist. {Kufufufu. We wouldn't mind that, little Vongola.}

He wriggles, parting his legs just enough to get whoever it is behind him's rapidly hardening cock to line up with the slit - which he assumes will feel very good full if Mukuro wouldn't mind it being replicated on his own body - and then pushes back and the sensation is enough to get his bedmate to take over, pushing him over onto his front before they're even properly awake and thrusting their cock into him so fast and so deep that he hiccups a squeak at the intense sensation of being so very, very full.

"So greedy, little cousin, but the Decimo does look very good beneath you, legs spread and squeaking in pleasure at being so full. Did your Mist help you, Decimo? My little cousin's cock is almost as formidable as mine, and you have your mother's build, after all."

"Santa Maria, you feel so good around my cock, little brother -"

"- he did, and oh Inari, your cock is so big, Dino-nii; I feel like I can taste it in the back of my throat."

"I could make that feels like into an actual taste of cock, Decimo; my little cousin's being so greedy about your body that I doubt he's willing to let me try to stretch your ass enough for me to share it with you."

"He's not in my - Inari have mercy on me, that wasn't your whole cock, Dino-nii?! M'mist changed -" he gasps and whines as his Dino-nii's hands wrap tight around his hips and another two inches of cock is forced into his tiny form, and he really can feel its length whenever he tries to take too deep a breath and hadn't Niccola implied he was even bigger?

"What do your Mists' odd bond have to do with it Decimo?" Dino's thumbs massage the small of his back, and he can feel the Sky Flames being radiated into his body, and he moans as his big brother's cock abruptly sinks another inch and a half into his body, Dino's balls finally slap against his own and he shrieks in surprise as Dino withdraws again almost immediately and then thrusts back in, in one smooth motion that forces the air out of his lungs and he whimpers at the intensity of it. But Niccola had asked him a question, and he needed to answer it, even if all he wanted to do was luxuriate in the sensations and the weight of his older brother pressing him into the bed.

Dino stills after half a dozen strokes, holding still with just the head of his enormous cock stretching the entrance to that 'hole' wide, and he takes the opportunity to speak. "Mukuro and Chrome share body-sense-muscle-memory, and Mukuro used it to make me a second hole down there, and I'm not a hundred per-cent sure of how functional it is?"

{Very functional, little Vongola. You had something you wanted, and your Flames were very willing to make it happen.}

"And Dino and I thank you for the pretty prepared present, Mukuro, but we prefer only having each other as an audience."

{You're a spoilsport, Niccola Cavallone; why did we let you survive our little purge?}

"You let me survive because you thought that my cock would look spectacular up our sweet Decimo's ass and that I'd make sure he'd thoroughly enjoy it." He whines, and Dino strokes his cock into his slit again, changing the angle slightly, and he swears and cums, body failing to clench around the cock holding it open, and then his big brother's treating him like a fuck toy, hammering into his spasming slit, clearly seeking his own pleasure and he cums a second time when Dino does, the pulses too much for his now sensitive and abused new hole. Dino collapses off him, softening cock slipping out of his abused hole, and Niccola pulls him underneath his body instead, and he makes a high-pitched keening sound as an opening he already thought had been stretched to its limits was forced to take even more. "Just think how full you'll be Decimo when both Dino and I manage to bury our cocks in you; given the way you came when Dino fucked his cum into you, you're going to really enjoy that."

Niccola doesn't let him answer, rolling them both over, forcing him to take his whole cock and then bending to kiss him breathless.

"Oh, that's pretty, Niccola. Is the way he's panting massaging the head of your cock?" Niccola breaks off the kiss, and nods, and he buries his head in the older man's neck as fingers that he's pretty sure are his Dino-nii's investigate his crammed full slit, and then trace back to his asshole, feeling how slick and relaxed Mukuro's intervention had made him there. One finger pushes in, and he bites down on Niccola's collarbone, the intensity of the sensation almost too much. "Keep him occupied while I make space for myself to join you in him, Niccola."

"Shhh. Your body will stretch, Decimo. Dino's already working on stretching you to take a second finger, and Sky Flames are just as good at cheating mundane reality as Mist Flames are. We'll be sharing your tight little body very soon, and you'll cum so hard you black out, and we'll make sure everything feels really good, and all the cum goes in the right places." He whines as Dino skips two fingers and goes straight to three and it probably should hurt, but it doesn't. Dino's fingers radiate warmth, soothing and relaxing things further and he squirms and tries to clench, to do anything to indicate that he wanted more; wants his Dino's cock in him, now, and the two very pretty Cavallone men sandwiching him between them. "We might even just keep you here, in bed with us, impaled on our cocks until we're sure that you've 'caught'."

"There we go. Hold him still for me, Niccola?" Lips cover his, and large hands hold him still, and there's unbearable pressure at his rear entrance, and then Dino-nii's fat cock-head pops into his ass and he screams into Niccola's mouth as he's overwhelmed, and there are Mist and Sky Flames and the whole long length of his Dino-nii's cock slides smoothly into his gut - impossible, he knows from toy-play that his ass isn't that deep, and he can't normally find the right angle to get past the bend - and he's so very full. Impossibly full, and he can hear Mukuro's delighted laugh in his head, and he shivers and cums when his crazy Mist shows him how he looks with two cocks thicker than his forearms buried in his body. "So pretty and compliant, gorgeous. Servicing you regularly really isn't going to be a hardship, Tsuna-sweetheart." He's panting, unable to take a deep breath, and two of Dino's fingers find their way into his mouth, and he sucks reflexively, the two Cavallone brutalising his lower holes, setting a jackhammer of a pace, and his body protests for a fraction of a section until the pleasure swamps him again, and he loses time to the constant friction, to the two hard bodies violating his, to the promise that Mukuro had made and then there's a tongue in his mouth rather than the fingers, the cocks buried in his body throbbing and pulsing and the edges of the world go fuzzy.

"I agree with my little cousin, Decimo. And you should sleep; we'll wake you up in a little while for another round." Fingers stroke through his hair and he purrs in pleasure through the fuzzy unrealness, and tries to comply. (He succeeds, though he has no idea how later.)


End file.
